Mobile phones, also known as user equipment (UEs) in some contexts, are a common item of consumer electronic gear. On average, users replace their UEs about every two years. To distinguish over competitors and to attract the interest of customers, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of UEs produce a wide variety of different models of UEs. UEs may differ by operating system that is installed on the UE. UEs may differ by display size. UEs may differ by a brand name associated with the UE. It is understood that different brands may promote or support different user visible functions or applications on the UE. UEs may differ by quality and features of an electronic camera built into the UE.